UnKnownLove
by hollywood101
Summary: Just read, not much to say rated M or pg 14


here we go

chapter 1. Party of the year summer (its the 11th grade in america )(summer before junior year - age 15-16

here we go  
be warned there will be a couple sex scenes and extremely alot of kissing

i will make typos because i dont have microsoft office cos im on a macbook air or my macbook pro and i don't have my autocorrect on  
anyway on with the story

"This will be the party of the year cos we finnaly not gunna be the botton of the high school anymore cos we aint no stupid sophomores anymore" said g (gerald)

"uhm ok then g (gerald) its just a party everyone gets fucked up at those anyway and at the last one a girl killed herself because she got knocked up" said Arnold

"ya but that girl just didnt wanna ruin ur life and her bf even gave her a promise ring when he found out" said g

"well i just hope that doesnt happan again this year" said arnold

"u think u will b hooking up with anyone" said g

"u know who i wantt to fuck"said arnold

"hmmmm i do andn i wont say it out loud but u know itll b tuff to get into her pants" said g

"yah well i hope i caan proove its not a one night fuck cos i dont want it to b jus a fuck" said arnold

"good luck with that" said g

Chapter 2. Party time

_drinks were everyone and kids were smoking and passsed out (average teenage party)_

"u going to make ur move dude" said g

"yah ill see you later or if it works out see u in the morning" arnold says

"well good luck and dont forget the condom" said g

"i kno" said arnold

Chapter 3 takes alot of balls to ask a girl if they like u

_arnold walks up2 helga_

_she is wearing a sexy revealing outfit that would make any guy hard_

"hey he;ga can i talk t minute? asked arnold

"uhmm kkk" said helga

"what do u want arnold i want to leave soon before another random guy tries to fuck me" said helga

_arnold gulps at that comment_

"well i guess i kinda wanted to know if u like anyone and maybe i uhm could help" said arnold

"if i told u it may make it worse" said helga sadly

"but what if i just helped u i wont make fun i swear u have my word"

"well can we talk in private" said helga

"okk"said arnold

_went into spare bedroom one that is clean and hasnt been used (yet) and its a king size bed and so yah its big_

"well i guess its obvious arnold, i uhm liike u an dont worry if u want i can stay away from u like ive been doing since 8th grade" said helga

"why would i want u to stay away from me?' asked Arnold

_but before helga could respond he leaned in and kissed her and when he was about to pull away she brought him back and kissed him back and then she suddenly realized it may not be real he may of just felt bad and she suddenly got up and walked to the other side of the bed and layed down with her head on the pillow sshe coudlnt take it she needed to not show herself_

_arnold was silent he knew he liked her but he never realized she returned the feelings and also __didn't realize how hurt she must be because of her previous boyfriend Marco DeCab ( Marco Decab is a exchange student from scottland who took helga out and they started to like each other and then suddenly he had to back to scottland for some unusal reason)_

_finally arnold spoke_ "helga im sorry i should of just said something instead of doing it, the truth is i do want u and i also like u too. but i understand if ur angry and dont want anything to do with me but i promise u i wont do what Marco did to u i will never randomly leave with a explanation" said arnold

" u really r serious?" asked helga

"yah i am and i thought i could kiss u to show u but i know ur scared" said arnold

"i am scared" said helga

"but we can get through it together and _ before he could finish he felt her lips back on his and he let himself get lost as he kissed her back and suddenly things started to get hot moans were heard throughout the room and tongues battled but everyone once in a while it was a small soft kiss ( and outside the door was a black dude listening to the two people inside the room, he could hear the kisses and moans of the two 15 year olds moaning like it was the end of the world)

Then the black dude listening suddenly heard "take me now" and then he knew it would start to get interesting and thought about if he should leave or continue listening

back to arnold and helga

after the take me now scream they stopped kissing

"whats wrong" asked helga

"ntohng its just we just got together and i mean id have to be a idiot not to take u but i also wanna respect u" said arnold

"its ok i want u and i can tell u want me to" said helga running her hands over his "pants"

"helga come on im serious i don't want u to think u r just a fuck, many guys may think u r but uur not, u know what screw it i love u helga and i love u enough not to take advantage of u" said arnold

" we will see about that" said helga

_suddenly she started unbottoning his nice shirt and started kissing his chest and neck and then back to his lips_

_" r u sure u dont want to do this, because i want to and i dont think i can wait this may b one of the only chances we have alone for a week or two untill school ends offically (yah i know i said it ended i meant like a week or 2 before school ends)_

_"u know what ur right" said arnold_

_helga finished unbottoning his shirt and throws it not caring where it goes_

_arnold slowly lifrs helga shirt over her head revealing a very sexy bra (just look up on victoria secret) revealing a normal size B cuup size_

_arnold never did this before and was nervous he didnt know what to do next but he had watch films that had some heavy sex __scene in them so he just did that and what he did was that he leaned in and kissed her feeling her boobs against him, he kissed her so passionantly he didnt know if he could go any further since _

_his was enough for him but his body was telling him to go for it and all of a sudden he went to try to untie the bra and he didnt feel anything and he felt embarrassed he took his lips off of hers and looked and her and she looked down and then to the right not looking into his eyes because of her own embarrassment _

_and realized he would have to basically touch her boobs to get the bra off but what would it matter they need to be naked anyway he suddenly got the balls to _

_unclasp __ it and he kissed them and then he pushed her down of the bed and she has her legs around him and then suddenly theres a knock on the door and then they hear it opening (arnold grabs the blanket and lets helga cover himself while he just lays like nothing is going on and he is relived to see its just gerald helga hides her toplesss body under the covers_

_"he bud i need to talk to u sorry helga dont worry ur night will continue i just need a __favor" says gerald _

_arnold gets up grabs his shirt doesnt bother to botton it since it will just come off again he walks out of the door and closes it and and gerald is standing there and then says "hey dude just wnted to say i am going home a family emergancy happaned and i wont be able to take u home in the morning and idk if ill b able to use my phone since ill be on a plane for 8 hours going to california but i just wanted to say good luck and have a good weekend and il see u on tuesday when school starts up for its last week" said gerald_

_"talk later?" said arnold_

_"yah ill text u as soon as i can" bye" said g_

_"bye" said arnold_

_arnold rolls his eyes and goes back into the room and make sure this time its locked _

_he gets on to the bed n helga is crying_

_"helga wats wrong?" asked arnold_

_"i just thought u werent going to come back" said helga_

_"im not going to leave u ever i will never break up with u i swear to u helga i want u and only u " said arnold_

_she stops crying and then kisses him and there back to where they were before they were interrupted _

_helga un bottons his pants and slids them down he kicks them off so there off the bed and throws his shirt off and then he starts to unbotton her jeans and he gets the courage to touch her thong he sticks his hand in her underwear and sticks his finger inside to get her ready she makes a noise as if he hurt her_

_"r u ok?" asked Arnold_

_"Im fine im just a virgin" said Helga_

_"what? im so happy im ur first" said Arnold_

_"and hoprefully only "said helga_

_"but havent u ever masterbated?" asked arnold_

_"no i dont think its right for girls but id rather u do it for me" said helga _

_he leans down and kisses her and he puts his hand back and does it slower and more gentler and then she moans _

_" what r u going to do to me" asked arnold_

_" i dont give blow jobs i think guys who make girls do it doont repsct girls" said helga_

_" i also think its disrespecful to girls how about u jack me off" said arnold _

_helga reaches into his boxers leading to his cock and she could feel he is hard and quite big she begins to jack him off and then he starts to cum and begins moaning_

_she slips his boxers down and it reveals his whole cock, he takes off her thong_

_arrnold starts to get nervous as he sees the condom it has a small hole it it it most of been a defected one or maybe it happened while they were kissing_

_he grabbed it anyway, any sort of protection is needed_

_he puts the condom on and then gently puts his cock to her opening he is scared shitless because its his first time and most importanly her first time and when hes about to back out and call it a night she kisses him and says its ok and then he slowly enters her at first he goes slow as he doesnt want to hurt her but then he gets the courage to speed up he feels himself getting use to it and he could tell she was too he starts to go faster and he can feel hmself gettin ready to cum he slowly takes himself out and then ( he doesnt __realize but when he pulled out the condom fell off onto the bed, he didnt have it on perfectly)( he does get cum inside her but he doesnt realize it) he goes back inside her he hears her yelling his name as he continues to go faster_

_he pulls out and he is tired and so is she they lay down together he puts his arm around her and she smiles at him and then he kisses her and he says "this was amazing helga, i love u" helga wasnt sure if she was ready to say it back but she did anyway "i love u too arnold" he smiles at her and says "one more time bfore we go to sleep?" 'yea" says helga _

_arnold grabs another condom and puts it on and then enters he continues to go on n on and then pulls out and then kisses her and they start making out and then they fall asleep_

_morning after_

_about 7:30 am_

_helga wakes up in pain but she doesnt care because its suppose to hurt the firs time_

_she taps arnold on the shoulder because she cant wait to have her lips on his again_

_arnold wakes up and realizes where he is and then sees helga and gets red on his face from blushing_

_"hi" says arnold _

_"we really did it last night" says helga_

_arnold frowns and looks at her_

_"do u regret it" says arnold_

_"no do u' says helga_

_"of coarse not i love u" said arnold_

_" we better get dressed and get home" said helga_

_"yah and maybe u can come over later" arnold says and winks"_

_"heehe of coarse i will" says helga_

_they get dressed and before u know it it loooks like they never touched each other_

_"ill text u when i want u over" said arnold  
"ok" said helga_

_"i love u" said arnold_

_"i love u too" said helga_

_helga lets off arnold at his house_

_he goes to his room gets his phone out of his pocked and theres a text from gereld_

_ **G: Hey dude howd it go :p 6:21 am on Saturday 22- December 2012**_

_**Arnold: Great gereld :) 8:27 am on Saturday 22-December 2012**_

_**G: Did u guuys go any further and btw she has a good rack;) 8:28 am on Saturday 22-December 2012**_

_**Arnold: Yah gereld it was amazing i even told her i loved her idk where dat came from but i thnk its **_**_tru 8:30 am on Saturday 22 dec 2012_**

**_G: i am happy for u, good luck i g2g have a funeral to go to at 9:30 so gotta get ready ill text u later 8:31 am on saturday 22 dec 2012_**

_arnold puts his iphone on the __charger he has the biggest smile on his face_

_meanwhile at helgas _

_she looks at the texts and has one from Phebe_

_**Where were u last night sat 22 dec at 8:02 am**  
_

_**u wouldnt **_**_believe it i slept with a arnold sat 22 dec at 8:35 am_**

**_omg did he use a condom? sat 22 dec at 8:34 am_**

**_yah he did sat 22 dec at 8:35 am_**

**_ok good well i g2g i was sleeping when u texted me:p sat 22 dec at 8:37 am_**

**_ok talk later but i may be at arnolds so ill reply when i can sat 22 dec at 8:39 am_**

**_good luck sat 22 dec at 8:40_**

_helga sighed she finally got to sleeo with arnold and it was absolutely amazing_

_she goes to her desk and does her history essay its her final grade of the year_

_around 5 oclock she recieves a text from arnold_

_**Look helga i dont think we **_**_officially made ourselves bf and gf and i would like to so to do that can i take to see a film tonight at like 8 and be ready at 7?:)_**

**_yah sure 2 hours is plenty of time see u soon:)_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

_cinema atg 6:20 picking up helga in a ferrari _

_they went to the cinema got some popcorn and soda and then went to the part of the cinemas that is like dave and busters_

_there was a key game to win a prize_

_they googled on there iphones how to do it and they ended up winning a psp out of the machine after about 10 tries or so_

_and after they won it was time for the previews to start. and then during the film they would constantly __make out _

_then after the film arnold took helga back to his ferrari (rich kids get everything like i do) and _

_"so uhm what u wanna do" said Helena_

_arnold leans down and kisses helga ( the car has tinted windows) and starts to take off her shirt but then she stops him and says "arnold we r in a car how r we going to fuck?" asked helga_

_"i thought it would be kinky to do it in the car" said arnold _

_helga nodded and soon they were kissing fiercely and tongues were dueling and before u know it they were both naked in the back of the car _

_helga nodded that she was ready_

_arnold hesitated and realized he wasnt prepared to go this far " i forgot condoms helga so we may have to wait till next time: said arnold_

_" no arnold its ok just use the pull out method" said helga_

_"uhh ok" arnold said unsure_

_**he entered her and started thrusting inside and going deeper and faster in and out but not going all the way out just leaving the tip of his cock inside of her and then doing it again and they were going so fast they didnt realize how long it has been but they begun getting tied and he finally released himself they were breathing havily and arnold was worried about the time it was midnight he had to get helga home by 2 am they still could go on for another hour or so but what good would that do they would have plenty of time for sex**  
_

_**they got dressed arnold drove her home and gave her a kiss **_

_**the next day was sunday a day that it would be hard to fit sex into but then again they were datin and it wasnt all about the sex but it felt so good**_

_**he drove home n went to sleep**_

_**the next morning arnold looked at his iphone and there was a **_**_text from his gf helga and she had said she needed to see him and it was urgent and he said to come on over and come to his room so they can talk_**

**_20 mins later_**

"im here" said helga walking in and arnold was jerkin off and suddenly hurrried up and put his cock back inside his boxers and leaned out of the bed so hes more like sitting not quite laying down

"u dont need to hide from me, we know eachothers bodes by now" said helga

"i know but i feel ashamed doing it thats all" said arnold

"so y did u come here so urgently" asked arnold worridly

**suddenly helga took off her ****hoddie and sweats and was in her thong and and bra and said " i needed this and i can see u need it too" said helga**

"helga i dont think we should be having sex without protection i wasnt expecting u this early and mhmmm he was cut off by helgas lips

he knew that if it got heated he wouldnt be able to stop himself but right now stopping wasnt on his mind so he slid his hands down to her pussy and stuck his finger inside getting her ready something he hadn't done last night but today it felt right he wanted to move slower and enjoy it and as he was fingering her they would continue kissing and he had forgottan about the world around him he slowly lifted her up he decided to try something new he kissed one of her boobs and then stopped to go up to her neck and began kissing and going down all the way to her thigh he wasnt goin to do oral because he knew she thought it wasnt right so he got himself off of her and then she took her thong off while his boxers came off and then she went on top of him and slowly put herself ontop of him so he could enter her she went up and down her boobs were going like crazy and then she let herself let him get out and then they continued it went on and they would kiss while they were doing it and arnold knew he was going to release soon again he knew he did last night and felt ashamed of himself and he suddenly pulled himself out and stated jerking himself off so his cum wouldnt be near her he released himself on the bed he wuld have to get someone to wash those sheets later and then he went back inside of her and as they were thrusting in and out and fast and slow a knock came on the door and then someone enter

_oh shit thought arnold_ _the only person who doesnt wait to enter is gereld _

and then about 10 seconds later a scream was heard and arnold and helga hurrdily seperated from eachother and covered up under the blankets untill gereld spoke

"erm imm sorry i didnt realize ur girlfriend was here, i didnt hear anything i thought maybe it was porn" said gerald

arnold suddenly realized they had been caught but then answered

"it was short notice gereld dont worry about it" said arnold embarrished as hell

"why dont u fuck her arse its a nice one" said gereld

arnold have him a look and then helga interupted what arnold was going to say and said "arse sex or anal sex is not fun for the girl it may be fun for u men cos its ur cock going in the ass but to girls its painful and worse then when we loose our virginty and makes our arses feel like shit so shut the fuck up gereld and mind ur own business" said helga

"wooo i mean i know it sucks for u girls but i thought maybe u would grow to like it" said gereld

"why dont u just leave so i can continue fucking my boyfriend" said helga

"wait i gotta ask arnold something" said gereld

"yah?" asked arold

"we still going out to do that thing" asked gereld

"yah of coarse just let us get dressed and helga can go over to phebes and me and u can do that" said arnold

"ok c u in a min" said gereld

arnold got dressed gave helga a apologetic look and gave her a quick kiss and said "get dressed leave whenever u want or stay doesnt matter" said arnold

" i love u" said helga

" i love u too" said arnold

with gereld 5 minutes later

"wow u could of gave me a warning before u came barging in" said arnold

" i know and i am VERY sorry im sure she will be allowed to punch me with my permission for ruining your guys morning" said gereld

"anyway what r we going to do" said arnold

"just chat and catch up" said gerld

"im sorry ive been ignoring u" said arnold

"its ok man its ok"

they continued talking and before u know it it was 4 oclock and they went there seprate ways so they could see there girlfriends

he went inside to his room and helga was sleeping on his bed in a tshirt and sweats he didnt know what to do but he walked up to her and laid down next to her and he ended up dozing into a nap too

when they woke up it was 6 o'clock and he realized that she was still there he kissed her gently and she woke up

"u should go home" said arnold

"why?"

"because if u dont peoeple will get suspicious of what we r doing" said arnold

"fine" said helga

she got up and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her phone and left

**arnold sighed**

**since it was summer helga went away with her family on holiday for 4 weeks to florida (universal studios)**

**so this picks up after the ****holiday **

**helga and arnolds text**

**2:33 helga: im home**

**2:34 arnold: wanna come over**

**2:35helga: yah sure but i think I'm getting a cold**

**2:36 arnold:really? well come over and visit and u can rest while we catch up**

**2:37helga: ok be over in 10**

10 MIN later there was a knock on the door

helga came in and then sat beside arnold on the bed and leaned on him

"whats wrong" asked arnold

"i think i am getting a cold remember?" said helga

"awe ur sick" said arnold

"what did u do in florida then could of made u catch a cold" said arnold

"idk i mean i washed my hands a lot but not constantly" said helga

**then all of a sudden helga got up and ran to the trash can and starting puking**

**when she was done **

arnold looked concerned

"is there a possibility u could be ermm pregnant" said arnold

"WHAT?" said helga

"u heard me, plz dont make me repeat" said arnold

"i mean... we were careful u were careful we tried our best to be careful" said helga

"yah i kno but without a condom many things can happen" said arnold

"well i suggest u stay here and i will run to the pharmancy and get a test u stay put and try not to let anyone hear u if u puke" said arnold

helga starting crying and nodded

**about 40 minutes later arnold returned with 3 different types of pragnancy accuricy test**

**and she went to the bathroom and peed on them and waited for the results**

**all 3 results were the same and they were**

_find out next chapter_

_anyway i know its been forever since i wrote a story_

_i realiz those stories were horrible in the past_

_i mean i was only 13-14so i realize it now_

_but now im almost 19 and im __back and this is a okay and better story i hope  
-Jake-_


End file.
